


The Cruise

by Caterpillar_of_the_night (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burps, Cruise Ships, Everyone Is Gay, George Washington is a Dad, Implied Smut, M/M, Seasickness, Stuffing, Weddings, caretaker hercules mulligan, implied stuffing, people are mean, sick lafayette, slight emetophobia, staff member is very helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Caterpillar_of_the_night
Summary: After the perfect wedding, Herc and Laf can assume nothing else will go wrong, right? Little do they know that a certain Lafayette is prone to sea sickness.Written by 50waystodieEdited by yours truly***WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS IMPLIED SMUT, SLIGHT NUDITY, IMPLIED STUFFING, BURPS/EMETO. IF THESE TOPICS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE CLICK AWAY!!***





	The Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot again to 50waystodie on Wattpad for once again saving my ass during my hiatus. Y'all can be expecting a bit more from them for this last bit of August. 
> 
> Anyhow, hope y'all enjoy this story!
> 
> -Cat

Lafayette smiled as he and Hercules waved goodbye to their friends at the dock. After knowing each other for almost ten years and dating for five, he and Hercules had just tied the knot. The wedding was small as they didn’t invite many people but it was nevertheless beautiful. At the beach where Herc proposed to Laf, they took pictures with the sunset behind them, and he even saw Martha Washington with tears of joy in her eyes, overjoyed that her adopted son finally got married.

Even the reception had no issues; Thomas and Alex didn’t argue once! Probably because George kept giving them warning looks whenever they neared each other. Lafayette sighed happily as he turned to Hercules once they were far enough away. He couldn’t help but fix the man’s tie a bit as they were both in their suits, smirking.

“ready for our night alone Mon amour?” he mumbled softly, face only inches apart from his lover.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” his lover replied before closing the distance between them with a kiss.

The night was spent in their room, they had opted for a private suite so they wouldn’t upset the people living next to them as they were L O U D. But neither of them could give two fucks.

It was the next morning when they started having problems.

Early the next morning, a naked Lafayette woke up on the chest of a nude Hercules. He smiled at his lover but couldn’t help but feel a weird sensation in his stomach. They didn’t use a condom last night so he chalked it up to Hercules being a little too rough when he came inside of him. Lifting his head a bit, he looked at his lovers sleeping face. He must’ve tired him out last night. Pressing soft kisses on his chest, he spoke in a soft voice, his accent only slightly there as he spoke French 

“Mon amour, tu dois te réveiller maintenant”, he trailed his hands up and down Hercules’ arm.

The bigger man stirred as he was a fairly light sleeper. Opening one eye, he mumbled, placing his hand on Lafayette’s bare back.

“You know I can’t understand French”

“I tried to teach you”

“Imma bad learner”

“Get up, it’s time for breakfast”, a small kiss was placed on Hercules’ lips before the weight was released off of his chest as Laf got up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the nude Lafayette getting up and out of bed, he couldn’t help but smirk a bit at that. By the way Laf was walking, he knew he went hard.

Laf sighed as he opened his suitcase not trying in anyway to cover himself he decided to let Herc enjoy the show. Grabbing two pairs of sweatpants, some underwear, and t shirts, he threw one pair of each at Herc who just let them hit his face barely flinching.

“Get dressed, I want breakfast” Laf smiled placing on his underwear right then and there, “Than later you might get something else”

Hercules couldn’t help but drool a little at his lover, because damn his lover had a body. Snapping out of his trance, he nodded and quickly hurried off into the bathroom.

After they both got dressed, shared some more kisses and got their shoes, it was off to breakfast. For some reason even though he was hungry earlier, the smell of food didn’t appease Laf. It kinda made him feel a little queasy, though he still ate pretty big breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, and juice. 

After breakfast, he was stuffed so much his flat stomach had a bit of a bloat and roundness to it. Even though he felt like he could take a four hour nap, they decided to explore the various activities available on the cruise, many people were there, mostly couples so they didn’t have problems with any rowdy children.

As they walked holding each others hands, Lafayette felt his belly give a little lurch when the rocking back and forth of the boat suddenly increased slightly. It was obvious it was gonna storm as clouds were coming in, this earned a groan from the FrenchMan 

-urrrp- an unexpected burp passed through his lips and he instantly turned red, placing a fist up to his mouth.

He was about to excuse himself, but the moment he opened his mouth- 

-burappppppppp- a pretty loud belch escaped his lips, luckily no one other than his Irish lover noticed. But the man only chuckled

“Excuse you”, he smiled, placing a hand on his lover’s gurgling belly, “I’m not surprised you’re gassy. You ate a lot and you know how you are with too much bread” 

He was right, Lafayette couldn’t take in too much gluten, it made him super gassy. But this wasn’t the gluten, he also felt nauseated.

“Non” Laf shook his head swallowing a bit thickly. “I just feel kinda *hic* sick” 

He wasn’t ashamed to admit he wasn’t feeling well. He would rather tell the person he’s with then get sick on them.

The once amused look on his lovers face turned into one of confusion and worry as they stopped walking.

“You okay?”

His stomach lurched again as Lafayette shook his head cheeks puffing out a little, he could feel his breakfast threatening to return from his stomach. By this time a couple of people who were near the couple looked over the commotion grabbing their attention.

“I...do not-URArppppppppp- a loud burp cuts him off as he slapped a hand over his mouth, though once again nothing came up.

Knowing that Lafayette wouldn’t make it back to the room or any bathroom nearby, he gently lead him to the edge of the boat people happily moving out the way. Rubbing the Frenchmans back softly he whispered “It’s okay, just get it out”

Hesitantly Laf took his hand off of his mouth gripping the railing like his life depended on it, He didn’t care if others saw him puke, his stomach was rebelling against him and it was obvious that his breakfast (and last night’s dinner) wasn’t gonna stay in. At least not without a fight

-oohhburappp- he let out a wet belch over the edge “oh god” he muttered knowing what was about to happen, he wasn’t an emetophobic, never bothered by vomit. but he still didn’t like throwing up it was just a uncomfortable feeling.

-Buuuuuuaaaarpphlllmk!- suddenly one of the biggest burps yet came out followed by a not so small stream of brown sick (his breakfast), It pooled in the water below, you could see bits of food not chewed well enough floating in it.

It was obvious that Laf was having some difficulty getting it out judging by unproductive gags and heaves that came out of the shorter man, so Hercules used his other hand and placed it on Lafayette’s bloated stomach. Not needing to hold the man's hair back as it was already in a bun. This got him.

-Hulllurakkkkkkkkkkkkkk- a large gush of sick emerged from Lafayette’s mouth and splashed into the water below, he didn’t even have time to bring before another.

-bbbbulllllrakkkkkkk- this one was just as big as the last one, when it ended Lafayette didn’t move prompting to stay in place afraid of what would happen if he moved.

“You done?” Herc asked softly, Laf didn’t dare open his mouth he just shook his head knowing there was more. “It’s okay, get it out” he lightly pressed down on Lafayette’s stomach again

-BUUUURAPP- a large wet burp escaped his lips as he groaned spitting into the water. Controlling his breath a bit a wave of nausea came over him and his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

-uuuggghhhhherrrk- a moan followed by a small wave of brown and a bit of black sick splashed into the water below. God why did he have to eat so much?

-Hmmmrrkl!- a loud retch came out from his lips followed by another small wave.

Someone tapped Hercules shoulder which caused the man to look up from his sick lover, it was a staff member holding out some napkins. He nodded a thanks and took them wiping Lafayette’s mouth for him, “you think you can make it to the room?” Laf didn’t respond for a moment for nodding slowly so he doesn’t make himself dizzy.

Slowly Herc pried Lafayette’s hands away from the railing and basically supporting his lovers body weight started helping him away. Hercules tried not to look at the disgusted and nauseated faces of the other people there, though he couldn’t help but send a few glares. Why were they watching a man get sick if they didn’t want to?

Moving was a bad idea, Lafayette had protectively wrapped his free arm around his stomach. His skin was pale and he had broken out in a cold sweat making him just feel gross, but he didn’t feel any better. Wasn’t vomiting supposed to make you feel better? A few strands of hair had escaped his bun and clung to his face adding to the sickly look, his stomach gave another lurch when they started walking. His feet stopped moving and his cheeks puffed once again.

‘SPLAT!’

A large mouthful of bile and the last of the food came out of his mouth and splattered on the tile floor of the cruise, this earned multiple groans from the crowd people being upset that he had just puked on the cruise ship. He also heard retching, him being sick made others become ill, Hercules basically dragged the tired man back to the room where they spent the next hour in the bathroom Lafayette over the toilet letting out weak retches and gags. After being able to get some fluids in his lover he was able to change and bathe him, before putting him to bed, Trash can next to the bed of course.

“I’m sorry” Lafayette moaned out resting on his stomach.

“For?” Hercules chuckled gently stroking a strand of curly hair from Lafayette’s face

“For ruining our honeymoon”

Herc looked at him with a sad smile, he wasn’t upset he was more worried than anything.

“You didn’t ruin anything love” he said softly placing a light kiss on Lafayette’s lips. “Now we know what to avoid when going on dates, boats”

Lafayette chuckled closing his eyes sleep closing him on him, he was exhausted 

“Je t'aime mon amour” he mumbled sleepily 

Hercules placed another kiss on his lips placing his hand in his

“I love you too laf, just next time tell me you get seasick”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Any requests, please put down in the comments of this story, or if you want to private message me, feel free to ask on Wattpad as well!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -Cat


End file.
